Soft Quills
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: After defeating Eggman and saving the day, Sonic was feeling tense. With the help from his girlfriend Amy.


**SonAmy: Soft Quills**

Sonic arrived back home, along with Amy too; they had a tough day of battling Eggman, and they were both really tired. Sonic made his way to the couch and lied down on his back. His back felt really ache from all that spin dashing and stuff. Amy sat next to him as she put his feet on her lap.

"Man, that was some tough battle with Eggman" Amy said with a groan.

"Yeah, it was. Man, I'm tired" Sonic said as he almost tensed up a bit, this made him groan. Amy heard his groaning, she looks at him.

"Sonic, you okay?" Amy asked.

"I think so" as he moved his back again, he groans with pain.

"You sure you're okay?" Amy asked again.

"Okay, I'm wrong. Man, my quills and my back are killing me" Sonic groans some more.

"Let's go into your room" Amy said as she grabs his hands and pulled him up from his couch. She led him to his room.

Sonic lied down on his flat stomach on the bed; Amy took off her gloves and gold ring bracelets. She sat down next to Sonic, with a hair brush in her hand. She gently brushed Sonic's ruff quills, Sonic purred at this. This made Amy giggle at how cute he purred.

"That's…_puuuuurrrrrr_….not…._puuuuuurrrrrr_…..funny" Sonic couldn't hold his purring, since he liked feeling the stroking on his quills. It was really relaxing.

"It's okay, Sonikku. That's normal to purr" Amy said with a sweet cute voice.

"Okay…._puuuuuurrrrr_…." Sonic's eyes were half closed, he lays his head back down on his folded arms. As Amy continues to brush his quills, she used her soft hand to pet his smooth soft quills. This was making Sonic purr loudly, he blushed hard.

"You love that, huh?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, please continue. I love feeling your hands; it's so soft and warm" Sonic said. This made Amy smile, as he wanted more.

"Anything for my Sonikku. May I massage your shoulders and back?" Amy asked.

"Yes please" Sonic said.

Amy sat down on Sonic's lower spine back. Sonic tensed up a bit, Amy could tell that he was VERY tense.

"You alright, Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I feel tense or something" Sonic groans.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that for you" Amy said sweetly.

"Thanks, Amy" Sonic said. Amy smiles happily; she then massaged his spiked blade shoulders. She could feel some tight knots on his shoulders; she never knew how TENSE he was. She heard him groan and moan. He was definitely very tense. She stroked his shoulders a little harder; this made him purr with comfort.

As she finished massaging his shoulders; she then massaged his upper back.

"Good so far?" Amy asked as she continues rubbing his back.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh" Sonic moans with delight of feeling his back massaged by his girlfriend Amy. Amy giggled at how cute he sounded.

Moments later; she finished massaging his back. Sonic's tense muscles felt no pain anymore. Amy got off of Sonic's back to let him move. Sonic rolled on his back like a dog. Amy giggled at how cute he was in this position he was. He yawn a little bit, he was very tired.

"You tired Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, can you sleep with me?" Sonic asked with his cute puppy eyes. Amy giggled at his face, she then nodded. Sonic scoots up to his pillow and lets Amy snuggle on his chest. Amy then thought of something, she really wanted to hear his cute purring again.

"Sonikku, may I rub your ears to help you feel relaxed?" Amy asked with her sparkling eyes. Sonic's ears perked up, he really wanted his ears to be rubbed, he then nodded and rests his head on Amy's chest.

"Man, I don't know why I purr. I sound like a cat" Sonic said with a blush.

"That's normal Sonikku. It's okay to purr" Amy said with a sweet voice.

"It is? But it sounds too funny"

"Your purr is so cute"

"C-Cute?"

"I love your purring" Amy said with a giggle.

"You do? Thanks Amy, I love you" Sonic said as he rested his head on Amy's chest.

"I love you too, my Sonikku" Amy said with a sweet loving voice. She then rubbed Sonic's back ear, causing him to purr with happiness. Amy giggles again.

"…._puuuurrrrrr_…..Ohhhh…..that feels….._puuuuuurrrrrrr_…..goooooooooood…." Sonic purring as he snuggled on Amy's chest with his eyes closed. His tail was wagging rapidly with happiness. Amy giggles again, she continues stroking his ear.

Few minutes later; Sonic was already asleep, Amy took off Sonic's shoes without waking him up. She sets Sonic's shoes on the rug next to the bed. She also took off her red boots and puts it aside with Sonic's shoes. She then got in the blankets, including Sonic. She wrapped the blanket covers on Sonic, keeping him nice and warm, including her also. She kissed Sonic's check, which made him blush. She then fell asleep, wrapping her arms around Sonic, she snuggled on his chest.

**The End.**


End file.
